The Couch Triangle
by Tinuviel Rose
Summary: I've just watched the first 2 episodes with the new boss Hightower and was very impressed by her. It got me thinking what if she was attracted to Jane too? This is just a one-shot, with a hint of jealousy and Jane/Lisbon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or much else worth mentioning.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior agent Hightower was certainly a lot more charismatic than her predecessor. She was attractive, charming, and smiled often. But it was a predatory smile. Hightower was ambitious and ruthless in a way Minelli had never been.

Consultant Patrick Jane lay on his leather couch at the CBI office, mulling over the events of the past few days. It was obvious his boss, agent Lisbon, was intimidated by the woman. Lisbon was one of the toughest women he had ever known, but she could barely stammer coherent sentences in Hightower's presence. Patrick had to admit to himself that even he found it difficult to come up with his usual witty retorts.

"_You just put Hopper in a great deal of danger" _

"_Nah"_

"_Nah? That's your considered reply?"_

"_Yep"_

Patrick's mind replayed yesterday's conversation with Hightower and he cringed inwardly. What was intriguing about the situation was that Hightower had deliberately sent Lisbon to distract Anglet's lawyer, thus giving Jane his opportunity to confront the suspect and set his plan in motion. He felt somewhat used, even though he would have carried out his plan anyway.

Patrick sighed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe he had finally met his match in Hightower. Well, probably not. But even so, she would be a much better ally than an enemy. There was only one solution. He abruptly swung his legs off the couch and stood up. He had to learn more about her and figure out how to get under her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A scalding hot cup of herbal tea in his hands, Patrick carefully ascended the stairs to Hightower's office and knocked on the partially open door.

"Yes, Mr Jane?" she asked, without even looking up.

"I thought you might like some tea," he said offered cheerfully. He glanced around the office discreetly, noticing the leather-bound books, silver-framed photos of her child, and tasteful abstract art.

Hightower raised her eyebrows and smiled condescendingly.

"Thank-you Patrick, but I do have an assistant to do that for me."

"My tea is better." He walked up to her desk confidently, the cup and saucer in outstretched hands.

Hightower nodded and graciously accepted the cup, then motioned for him to take a seat. She took a sip and closed her eyes briefly, inhaling the fragrant steam. She was wearing an expensive-looking designer suit and had her hair pulled back in a way that might have seemed severe on another woman, but simply accentuated her sculpted features.

"This is very good tea," Hightower complimented him. "So, Mr Jane, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

As she turned her penetrating gaze on him, Patrick suddenly felt nervous. He covered it up with a large smile.

"No reason, just being friendly." He stood up, nodded courteously and then made his escape out the door.

Patrick could feel Hightower's knowing smile on his back as he walked away. She probably knew exactly what he was up to, but that didn't necessarily mean it wouldn't work.

When he got back to the bullpen, Patrick watched Lisbon through the blinds of her office window for a while. Despite working in a similar field, Lisbon and Hightower were two very different women. Lisbon had a difficult childhood, forced to help raise her brothers after their own mother died. She was very tough and capable on the outside, but he knew that was simply a mask for her inner insecurity and sentimental nature. He loved making her smile although such occurances were infrequent and all too brief.

Hightower, on the other hand, had been born into wealth and privilege. Her parents probably had very high expectations of her but that was nothing compared with the impossibly high standards she held herself to. She was perfectly comfortable using both charm and power to bend people to her will.

Lisbon looked up from her paperwork and noticed Patrick staring. She glared at him so he responded with a nonchalant smile and wave.

"Hey, Jane," Cho interrupted from behind him. "Are you going to help me out with these interviews or watch the boss all day?"

Patrick turned to him reluctantly. Trust Cho to step in and save Lisbon. He didn't feel like doing real work today but didn't really have an excuse not too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Patrick, what is your opinion on the Pullman trial?"

It was a week later and Madelaine Hightower and Patrick Jane were drinking tea and conversing in Hightower's office. To an outsider it might look like idle conversation between colleagues but under the surface it was a battle of wit and willpower.

Patrick sipped his tea and leaned back on her couch as he considered the question thoughtfully. "Well, the defence lawyer certainly loaded the jury in his favour. But I think he overestimates the persuasiveness of his witnesses. The jury were irritated and bored and have lost whatever sympathy they might have had for Pullman. He's going to be convicted."

Hightower looked pleased and Patrick inwardly congratulated himself for familiarising himself with that particular case last night.

Hightower finished her tea and checked the clock pointedly.

"As much as I enjoy our conversations, Mr Jane, doesn't Lisbon need you today?"

Patrick grimaced slightly. "Actually, she is a little annoyed with me at the moment. I'm not supposed to bother her when she's doing paperwork."

"I find that hard to believe. Surely if you flash that irresistible Patrick Jane smile at her, she'll forgive you."

Hightower smiled at him and rested her chin on one hand. Patrick suddenly wondered if she was attracted to him or just teasing. She was difficult to read.

"Don't worry, I'm not flirting with you," Hightower continued, as if reading _his_ mind.

"The possibility had crossed my mind," he admitted thoughtfully, "but I didn't seriously think you were. I'm not your type, really."

"Oh, so now you know what my _type_ is?" She grinned, as if daring him to continue.

"Mmm. But I don't think you want me to tell you what it is."

Hightower stared at him, then laughed suddenly. "Discretion, Patrick? Maybe there is hope for you yet."

At that moment, Lisbon appeared at the door with a wad of reports in her arms. She heard the laughter and stopped short. Her eyes scanned the room, noting Jane's presence and their relaxed posture. There was a flash of hurt in her eyes, quickly disguised.

"Here are the staff development reports you wanted, ma'am," Lisbon said stiffly. She handed the reports to Hightower and then left without saying another word.

Patrick mumbled something about needing to get back to work and excused himself from Hightower's office. She just smiled softly and shook her head to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick caught up with his boss just as she got back to her desk. "Lisbon, I know you are annoyed with me but can't we just…"

"Never mind," she interrupted him. "I need you to interview a witness with me at City Hall this afternoon. Can you do that?"

"Yes, of course…but"

"That will be all. I have reports to write now," she said firmly.

Patrick tried his most engaging, apologetic smile but she resolutely ignored him. His face fell and he went back to his couch to rest. On the plus side, he was now confident he had learned enough about Hightower to know how far he could push the boundaries. Lisbon's job was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agent Lisbon wished she didn't have to bring Jane with her to the city hall, but leaving him behind would be counter-productive and unprofessional. As she drove he kept casting sideways glances at her. She wished she knew what he and Hightower had been discussing. Maybe it was paranoid, but she wondered if they had shared a private joke at her expense. As if it wasn't enough that Hightower interfered with her team and threatened her job, now she was appropriating her consultant as well.

"Please talk to me Lisbon. Tell me what's upsetting you," Jane pleaded softly.

"Nothing is upsetting me."

"Come on, you're wound up tighter than a cheap watch. Are you feeling betrayed because you think I talked with Hightower behind your back? It was just a friendly conversation."

Lisbon felt his concern, his eyes checking her for a response.

"No, I don't think you betrayed me," she replied. And that was the truth, it was Hightower she was really annoyed with.

"Oh…oh, I see. It's jealousy isn't it? I was enjoying another woman's couch." Patrick's eyes lit up in sudden understanding.

"No, that's absurd," Lisbon insisted. As he grinned she felt herself blush slightly. Damn it, why did her body always give her away?

"There really is no need for jealousy, Lisbon. You know it's your couch that I love."

Jane reached out a hand and gently brushed the hair away from the side of her face. This unexpectedly intimate gesture just made Lisbon blush harder. She bit her lip and concentrated on driving, refusing to look at the blond man beside her for the rest of the trip.


End file.
